Jaehun Hungie kemana?
by baejinjja
Summary: Taeyong yang kangen dengan Jaehyunnya kaan berbuat apapun untuk bertemu dengannya, termasuk...[drabble,oneshot,dldr,chibi(gayakin)reviewnyaa juseyoo][pair: Jaeyong, slight hunkai, johnsol]


_**A Special #JaeYongspreadlove Fanfiction by Aegiji**_

"Jaehun Hungie Kemana?"

Author : Aegiji

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh (Kim) Jongin, Oh (Jung) Jaehyun,

Oh (Park) Jisung, Seo Youngho, Seo (Ji) Hansol, Seo (Lee) Taeyong

Pair : Jaeyong slight hunkai johnsol

Genre : Romance, Bromance

Warn :Chibi , drabble, dldr, age gap, OOC(bangetttt)

Disc : All chara belongs to god

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, tepatnya di senin pagi, Taeyong terlihat lesu saat ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya untuk sekolah, pasalnya ia baru bisa bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya itu pada saat pulang sekolah, yaitu jam 12 siang.

"Taeyongie, ayolah jangan lesu seperti itu, nanti kalau jaehyun hyungmu melihat, bagaimana? Jaehyun hyung pasti tidak mau melihat muka Taeyongie yang ditekuk seperti itu." Sang eomma –Seo Hansol- mencoba untuk membujuk anaknya-Seo Taeyong- untuk tidak cemberut.

"Tetapi Taeyongie mau beltemu dengan Jaehun hungie eommaaa." Rujuk Taeyong. Ya, ia akan manjadi sangatlah manja jika sudah berhubungan dengan Jaehyun hyungnya yang paling dicintainya.

Sang eomma hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. "Ne, nanti Taeyongie akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun hyung. Eomma janji." Lalu dalam seketika mata Taeyong berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan eommanya.

Selama di sekolah, Taeyong tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Jaehyun. Mulai dari makan bersama, main bersama, hingga tidur bersama, dan akibatnya,, ia sudah beberapa kali ditegur oleh gurunya karena tidak fokus. Kkkk~ kita biarkanlah Taeyongie berimajinasi ria

KRIIIIIIIINGGG

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dan tanpa menunggu instruksi dari gurunya, Taeyong langsung lari meninggalkan kelasnya, dan menuju ke tempat parkir untung menemui eommanya yang sudah menunggu kepulangan Taeyong.

"EOMMAA AYO KITA PULANGGG." Hansol pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang jika anaknay sudah begini, ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan tetangga kesayangannya, Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hansol mencoba-lagi- membujuk Taeyong. Kali ini, ia membujuk Taeyong untuk ganti baju terlebih dahulu, tetapi anaknya masih bersikeras untuk langsung menemui Jaehyun-nya. " AKU TIDAK MAU MANDI EOMMAAA, AKU INGIN JAEHYUNGIEEEE."

"Jaehyun hyungmu tidak suka orang yang bau lohh, apalagi kalau orangnya itu adalah Taeyong." Mata Taeyong seketika berhenti mengeluarkan ari mata dan membulat kaget.

"Hee? Eomma tidak bohong kan?"

"Ani, eomma tidak bohong. Nah makanya, sekarang Taeyongie mandi nee? Nanti eomma antarkan Taeyongie ke Jaehyun hyung." Taeyong pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk dimandikan oleh eommanya.

25 menit kemudian, Taeyong sudah siap dengan celana pendek berwarna biru muda, dan baju berlengan pendek yang bernuansa krem. "Nah, kan kalau begini Jaehyun hyung kan mau bertemu dengan Taeyongie." Taeyong hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman 5 jarinya. "Kajja!"

Mereka berdua berjalan ke rumahnya Jaehyun yang hanya berjarak 1 rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

KRIEETT

Muncullah seorang namja cantik yang berkulit tan dan sedang menggendong seorang bayi manis bernama Oh Jisung, dan namja cantik itu sendiri bernama Oh Jongin. "Eh? Ada Taeyongie dan Hansol. Ada keperluan apa? Pasti mencari Jaehyun."

"Hehehe maaf mengganggu hyung. Iyaa, kami mencari Jaehyun. Lebih tepatnya Taeyong yang mencarinya." Muka Taeyong berbinar-binar menunggu sang hyung kesayangannya itu.

Tetapi, detik kemudian raut muka Taeyong menjadi murung melihat ekspresi muka Jongin. "Eumm, mian sebelumnya, tetapi Jaehyunnya sedang diluar bersama Appanya. Tetapi sepertinya mereka akan pulang pada malam hari."

Suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bawah sana, lebih tepatnya dari mulut mungil Taeyong. Sang eomma mulai panic melihat anaknya yang terisak kecil itu. "Uljima Taeyongiee, besok kita akan kesini lagi dan menemui Jaehyun hyung ne?"

"ANIYOO TAEYONGIE MAUNYA BELTEMU DENGAN JAEHYUN HYUNG SEKALANG!" dan detik kemudian, dentuman pintu terdengar cukup keras karena Taeyong menabrak pintu rumah keluarga Oh dan lari kedalam rumahnya, lebih tepatnya kamar Jaehyunnya.

Hansol dan Jongin pun langsung tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun. Sesampainya di kamar Jaehyun, Hansol langsung menemui ankanya yang menggulung tubuhnya sendiri didalam selimut Jaehyun.

"Taeyongie sayang, kita pulang dulu ne? besok kita kesini lagi." Hansol mencoba untuk kembali membujuk Taeyong.

"TIDAK MAU! TAEYONGIE MAU MENUNGGU JAEHYUN HYUNGIE DISINI SAMPAI IA PULANG." Hansol hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, karena jika sudah begini, akan sangat susah untuk membujuk Taeyong. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa. Sementara Jongin, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ia sudah pernah melihat situasi yang seperti ini.

Setelah berusaha membujuk Taeyong hingga 15 menit, akhirnya Hansol menyerah dan meminta tolong kepada Jongin untuk menjaga anak satu-satunya itu, dan pulang karena ia harus pergi dengan suaminya, Seo Youngho.

Mungkin karena terlalu capek menangis dan berteriak, Taeyongpun terlelap dikamar Hyung tersayangnya itu, dan Jongin hanya menunggunya dan menunggu Jaehyun serta Sehun pulang kerumah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.30, yang artinya Taeyong sudah terlelap kurang lebih 1 jam. Dan tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu di pintu rumah keluarga Oh, dan Jongin beranjak dari sofa untuk membukakannya.

"Eh? Hunnie dan Jaeie, kalian sudah pulang."

"Ne chagi, ternyata jadwalnya dipercepat dan kami sudah menyelesaikannya." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan istri tercintanya itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sempit milik Jongin. Sementara itu Jaehyun, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan sedikit mengernyit karena pintu kamarnya tidak tertutup sempurna, dan menampilkan keadaan selimutnya yang kusut. Seingatnya sebelum ia pergi, ia sudah merapihkan kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat.

Ia pun segera masuk perlahan dan sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang malaikat kecil sedang tertidur dengan tenang di kasurnya, Taeyong.

Seketika rasa penatnya hilang dan ia langsung berfikiran untuk tidur disebelah Taeyongnya tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Iapun segera menyibak selimutnya pelan, dan memasukkan dirinya kedalam selimut itu, dan mencari posisi ternyaman. Setelah menemukannya, iapun memeluk menyelipkan tangannya dibawah Taeyong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan tak lama kemudian, Jaehyun pun menyusul Taeyong masuk kea lam mimpinya.

 **END**

Omake

"eunghh." Terdengar lenguhan dari mulut mungil Taeyong. Ia bingung, ada dimana ia? Mengapa ada seseorang yang memeluknya? Oh, Taeyong baru ingat, ia tertidur dikanar Jaehyun. Dan tangan ini….

"Taeyongie sudah bangun?"

"JAEHYUN HYUNGGG!"

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun bermain hingga malam hari, dan akhirnya mereka tertidur bersama kembali.

 **REAL END**

 **HAIHAIHAIHAIHAIIIIIIIII PAKABS SEMUANYAA? AKU BALIK LAGI membawa ff khusus event annivnya grup jaeyong. Dan ini bener2 mepet deadline banget, karena deadlinenya itu hari ini kwkwkw. Oiya dan aku ganti status menjadi semi-hatus. Wkkwkw semoga sukaaa, dan aku nanti akan bawain ff hunkai, tp gabisa janji akan publish dalamwaktu yang cepet yaa! Selamat membacaaaa**


End file.
